Protesta!
by Annie Parker
Summary: Los personajes están cansados de hacer siempre lo mismo y deciden hacer una protesta y salir del libro pero...¿todo saldrá a pedir de boca? ¿Y si Malfoy y sus secuaces los siguen?
1. El inicio

Protesta

Esta historia está basada en hechos total y completamente reales, se los digo en serio, yo lo viví.

Capítulo 1: La Protesta!

Harry se lanzó contra el trol y se colgó de su cuello para distraerlo, mientras este trataba de darle un garrotazo, pero Ron conjuró un Wingardium Leviosa en el garrote, el cual cayó sobre la cabeza del trol desmayándolo.

-Gracias chicos!  
-Esperen esperen ¬¬  
-Qué pasa Ron? –Preguntó Harry desconcertadísimo, pues eso no se supone que es lo que Ron debería de decir.  
-Cómo que qué pasa? Ya hemos vencido a este trol cientos de millones de veces, cada que un estúpido lector lee el libro, y ya me harté  
-Pero Ron, estás cambiando la historia, eso no se puede  
-No me importa Hermione, ya me harté, y estoy seguro de que tu también te hartaste de esto, y de todo, al igual que Harry de siempre vencer los mismos males y ganar el torneo de los tres magos y ver morir a Sirius una y otra vez.  
-Bueno Ron, de hecho, tienes razón, me lo he guardo mucho tiempo, pero ya es hora de protestar, siempre nos usan de la misma manera, como a la Rowling se le antojó escribir cómo éramos.  
-Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry, en cuanto pueda, pintaré mi cabello rojo por otro color, ya me harté de este rojo de chin si no me ves, y me taparé las pecas con maquillaje o yo que se.  
-Bueno chicos, si ustedes lo hacen yo también lo haré! Pero apurémonos, que los demás no saben y luego llegan a lo de los puntos y no podremos hacer nada.

Los 3 chicos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del baño, y unos segundos más tarde llegaron la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y el profesor Quirrell y se encontraron con la enorme sorpresa de no ver a los alumnos.

-Pero qué….  
-Ese Potter siempre quiere hacer todo a su manera por lo que veo, ahora hasta quiere cambiar la historia…  
-Pe…pe…pero a dónde fue…fue…fueron?

Pero nadie respondería esa pregunta por ahora, ya que los 3 amigos no solo habían abandonado la escena o el castillo, habían abandonado los libros.

-Bueno chicos, hemos salido del libro, a donde vamos ahora?  
-Te digo algo Hermione, cuando pensé en la protesta no pensé en esto S  
-A ver Ron, y entonces para que nos sacas del libro?  
-Vamos, no se enojen conmigo, ya veremos que hacemos, y sino Hermione es muy inteligente, ya pensará en algo.

Los 3 chicos caminaron por el escritorio de un lector, que para su suerte se había quedado dormido justo al momento de la protesta y no se había dado cuenta de nada. Lo que no entendían era el porque se habían quedado de tamaño de un pulgar, pero ya verían como hacerse a tamaño normal luego, lo primero era bajar del escritorio a salvo.

-Alguna idea de cómo bajar Hermione?  
-Pues creo tener 2 Ron, pero son algo complicadas…  
-Dilas! Cualquier aporte es bueno.  
-Ok ok, no presiones u.u, a ver, Harry tendrá que….Harry…Harry, me estás oyendo? HARRY!

El chico no contestaba, pero no era porque no estuviera poniendo atención, sino porque un gusano había salido de detrás de un lápiz y se había quedado en shock del susto.

-Gu…gu….GUSANO!  
-Qué dices Harry?  
-Qué estás ciego Ron, es un gusano –Dijo la chica que había notado ahora al gusanote.  
-AAAA, Salten!

Todos hicieron lo que Ron gritó y saltaron al mismo tiempo, gritando desesperadamente (pero sus gritillos parecían sonido de grillos debido a su tamaño) y para su suerte cayeron en un cojín.

-Qué susto –Dijo el pelirrojo todo pálido  
-Si, a la otra avisa Harry, no solo te quedes en shock u.u  
-Lo siento…

Mientras tanto, en el libro, más específicamente, en el despacho de Dumbledore

-No es posible que Harry haya hecho eso  
-Se lo digo profesor Dumbledore, ni yo me lo creía, pero es verdad  
-Supongo que si debe serlo, la conozco muy bien Minerva, y se que no me mentiría con cosas de esas.  
-Y a dónde cree que hayan ido?  
-Bueno, de seguro han de haber abandonado el libro, pero ya volverán, estoy seguro de que el ser de tamaño pequeño los asustará y los hará volver.  
-Pero y si descubren la forma de agrandarse?  
-Pues no creo Minerva, pero si lo hacen ya los buscaré yo luego…Puede retirarse profesora.

De vuelta al cojín debajo del escritorio

-Hey, aún no se como hacernos grandes, pero ya se que podemos hacer para entretenernos!  
-Si? Y qué es Hermione?  
-Calma Ron, déjala hablar.  
-Bueno, allá hay un libro abierto, no se cuál sea, pero podemos entrar a explorar!  
-Buena idea –dijo el pelirrojo emocionándose y parándose de el cojín.

Los 3 fueron al libro y se asomaron desde arriba, lo único que vieron fue un dibujo de un enorme bosque y una niña saliendo de su casa con una canasta. -Vamos a entrar! –gritó Harry mientras se lanzaba al dibujo y desparecía

Los otros 2 siguieron el ejemplo y se lanzaron al cuento…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

Bueno,este fic no es mío...es de mi amigo Rolando,él lo escribió...pero todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores


	2. La Consecuencia

Capítulo 2: La Consecuencia

Pero qué…?

Pero la chica de la canasta que llevaba su capa y gorro rojos no pudo terminar la frase, pues Harry le cayó encima derribándola.

Lo siento, no ví dónde caía U

En eso Ron y Hermione también cayeron y aplastaron la canasta.

HEY! Esa canasta tenía un pastel para mi abuela ¬¬  
-Lo sentimos niña, pero….  
-Pero nada –dijo la niña cacheteando a Ron  
-Calma calma, ahora resolvemos esto, por tu vestimenta deduzco que eres Caperucita Roja  
-Así es, esa soy yo, y me interrumpieron mientras llevaba esto a mi abuela ¬¬, pero bueno, como eres chica y supongo sabes cocinar, los perdonaré si preparas otro pastel  
-Este….creo que ya nos vamos –dijo Hermione avanzando un poco para atrás, pero en eso un lobo salió por detrás y la hizo devolverse  
-Pero qué te pasa caperuza! Se supone que ya debiste haber llegado conmigo a que me cuentes de tu abuela ¬¬  
-Pues es que estos tipos destruyeron el pastel. Por cierto, quiénes son y cómo llegaron aquí?  
-Bueno, mi nombre es Hermione, el es Harry y el pelirrojo es Ronald  
-Pero llámame Ron  
-Y somos de la serie de libros de Harry Potter.  
-Y cómo llegaron aquí? Qué hacen fuera de su libro, vienen a que me los coma?  
-No, organizamos una protesta, nos aburrimos de siempre hacer lo mismo, así que decidimos salir de nuestro libro, ustedes también pueden hacerlo! –dijo Harry parándose y ayudando a la de rojo a levantarse.  
-De hecho, yo ya estoy cansado de que siempre ese loco cazador me mate, ya no lo resisto, yo me voy también –y dicho esto, el lobo se fue, pero por miedo a salirse del libro, solo se perdió en el bosque.  
-Bueno, yo los acompaño chicos, ya no quiero seguir haciéndole sus favores a mi mamá, además, sus pasteles apestan, los de la abuela saben mejor, no se ni para que le manda cosas ¬¬.  
-Bueno, si quieres puedes venir, pero mucho cuidado afuera, hay gusanos!  
-Cálmate Ron, ya pasó eso ¬¬  
-Pues si Harry, pero ahora no solo les temo a las arañas

Los 4 salieron rápidamente del libro y llegaron de nuevo a una habitación, pero no era la misma que la anterior, sino de una niña que estaba leyendo el cuento, pero que lo había dejado abierto para ir a cenar.

Hermione no tardó en notar otro cuento a su derecha, en el había un enorme castillo.

Siempre quise ir a un castillo, entremos aquí

La chica se lanzó al cuento seguida por los otros 3 y cayeron dentro de una habitación donde una persona dormía,

Auch!  
-Cállate caperuza, que no vez que alguien duerme  
-Lo siento Harry u.u  
-Pero creo que ahora no se donde estamos…  
-Qué? Hermione no sabe algo? EL fin del mundo! Sálvese quién pueda!  
-Qué chistoso Ron ¬¬

La chica se acercó a la persona que dormía, pero parecía muerta.

Oigan, creo que está muerta O.O  
-Cómo crees? A ver, deja ver

Ron se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de una chica rubia y alta, muy hermosa, con un vestido de princesa.

DESPIERTA! ANDA, DESPIERTA!-gritó el pelirrojo mientras zangoloteaba a la dormida.  
-Pero quién osa despertarme de esta manera tan cruel, cómo te atreves príncipe?  
-Yo no soy un príncipe, estoy tan guapo como uno, pero no lo soy  
-Cálmate Ron, que para guapos yo D  
-A ver Harry, mejor no opinemos de eso, dinos, quién eres dormilona?  
-No me diga así, mi nombre es Aurora, y quiero saber que hacen ustedes aquí y como llegaron…esperen, que hace aquí la caperucita roja? o.O  
-Nada, solo protestamos, estamos cansados de siempre hacer lo mismo, pero tu que padre, siempre duermes.  
-Pues aunque no lo creas caperuza, no es tan divertido como parece, pero con gusto te cambio de lugar para que veas lo que se siente.  
-Con gusto! D

La caperuza cambió de ropas con Aurora y se acostó a dormir profundamente. Luego Aurora se despidió de ellos y se fue al cuento de la caperuza, a lleva pasteles a la abuela, aunque se los comía en el camino xD. Mientras, los 3 chicos quedaron de nuevo solos y aburridos, así que decidieron salir del libro y seguir esparciendo su protesta por los cuentos.

Mientras, en el Gran Comedor de Howarts

Escucharon los rumores?  
-Si, dicen que Harry Potter y sus amigos huyeron del castillo!  
-Si, y no solo por los rumores se, además porque la historia a sido interrumpida en todos sentidos y años ya que ellos no están  
-Pero cuando regresaran?  
-Nadie sabe, muchos dicen que fueron al bosque y se los comieron  
-No, otros dicen que se escaparon del libro y están vagando por ahí.  
-También escuché que habían intentado huir a México y que se los comió un tiburón volador.  
-Yo oí algo parecido a eso, solo que escuché que llegaron a México y una chica fanática de Harry Potter llamada Leticia que vive en una ciudad llamada Monterrey y que representa a Mana en un foro los encontró y se puso a torturalos.  
-No no, estoy seguro que no llegaron por el tiburón volador!  
-No era un tiburón…era un alga asesina!  
-No no, el rumor que es más creíble es el que dice que salieron a dar un paseo y vieron su reflejo en el agua, y del susto les dio un infarto y se hundieron.  
-SILENCIO! –La potente voz de Dumbledore se hizo escuchar por todo el comedor.  
El director solo les explicó que no estaban, no les dijo a donde fueron ni nada, pero les dijo que mientras las cosas estaba interrumpidas, quien quisiera podía irse a sus casas, o quedarse a hacer lo que quisiera en la escuela. Luego de esto salió del comedor y se dirigió a la sala de menesteres, seguido de la profesora McGonagall

Los rumores se esparcieron muy rápido Dumbledore, no podemos seguir así, poco a poco los lectores se darán cuenta.  
-Tiene razón profesora, por eso es que nos dirigimos a la sala de Menesteres, porque ahí podré saber donde están. Solo espero no hayan entrado en otros cuentos.  
-Peor por qué?  
-Las consecuencias podrían ser muy malas, empezando porque los protagonistas de los cuentos cambien lugares, y los niños se darán cuenta y se podría poner fea la cosa en el mundo real.  
-Tiene razón profesor –Dijo McGonagall mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta de la sala de Menesteres.

Gracias por los reviews!


	3. El Inesperado Encuentro

Disclaimer: Nada es mío! El fic es de Rolando mejor conocido como Cody n.n, y los personajes de J.K. Rowling!

Capítulo 3: El Inesperado Encuentro…

-Vamos Hermione, solo uno más!  
-No Ron, hay que descubrir como vamos a regresar a nuestro libro si en esta habitación no hay ninguno.  
-Si fuéramos grandes podríamos ir a cualquier librería y entrar fácil y rápido u.u  
-Eso es Harry! Nos haremos grandes!  
-Pero ya tienes idea de cómo hacerlo Hermione?  
-Si Ron, si la tengo, miren, como no se me ocurrió, estamos pequeños porque venimos de un libro pequeño, entre más grande sea el libro más grandes saldremos!  
-Pero dónde hallaremos un libro de nuestro tamaño real?  
-Es que no es un solo libro Harry, haremos una pila de muchos libros y los abriremos todos, iremos a parar a un cuento x, pero al instante salimos y seremos grandes!  
-Me suena muy loca la idea!  
-No te pedí tu opinión Ron, si te quieres quedar así, pues haz lo que quieras ¬¬.

Hermione bajo de la cama de la niña usando la sábana y sus bordos como ayuda, ya en el piso fue hacia el librero y apuntando a un libro con su varita conjuró un Wingardium Leviosa sobre este, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Parece que los libros están muy pesados u .u, vamos Ron y Harry, ayúdenme, tal vez entre los 3 podamos levitar el librote de hasta arriba, nos metemos y salimos rápido y seremos más grandes para poder hacer la pila de libros.  
-Ok ok, ya bajo Hermione, pero aún pienso que tu idea es algo loca!  
-Ya deja de quejarte Ron, bajemos ya, hay que usar el arrugue de allá de la colcha como resbaladilla.  
Harry y Ron bajaron a donde Hermione y levitaron un Atlas gigantesco, lo dejaron caer y luego lo abrieron. Se lanzaron dentro del libro, pero quedaron colgados de un dedo, y con facilidad regresaron al cuarto aún más grandes de lo que estaban antes, como 4 veces más.

-Ven, les dije que funcionaría.  
-Ok ok, tenías razón Hermione, ahora hagamos tu súper torre.  
-No Ron, se me ocurrió algo mejor!  
-Y que es?  
-Bueno, vez la tele de ahí, ya somos más grandes y con facilidad entraremos ahí.  
-Pero para que queremos entrar en la tele?  
-Muy fácil Harry, recuerda que dentro de la tele todo es de tamaño real, así que si entramos ahí, saldremos de nuestro tamaño.

Los chicos se mostraron algo inseguros con el plan de Hermione, pero no perdían nada con intentar, así que se dirigieron hacia la televisión, no se fijaron que programa estaban pasando, solo entraron y ya.

-No no no, es /Levi.o.sa, no /Leviosá/  
-A ver, hazlo tu si te crees tan buena ¬¬  
-Wingardium Leviosa!  
-Muy bien señorita Granger!  
-Auch! Me picó el ojo esa pluma ¬¬  
-Pero qué? –El profesor Flitwick se quedó sin palabras al ver a los 3 invasores caer del techo, y tenían un gran parecido a Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban tomando las clases.  
-Si serás bruto Ron, para que gritabas, pudimos pasar desapercibidos ¬¬  
-Ya, lo siento Harry u.u  
-Pero quiénes son ustedes y por qué interrumpen mi clase?  
-Lo sentimos muchos profesor, ahora mismo nos retiramos u.u

Los 3 salieron del aula, arrepintiéndose de no haberse fijado que en la tele pasaban la película de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.

-Yo no soy así de odiosa y corregidora –Se quejó la chica después de ver la actuación de Emma Wattson en la clase.  
-Mejor no hablemos de eso Hermione  
-Calla Ron ¬¬  
-Ya ya, no se peleen, hay que buscar la forma de salir de aquí, creo que…

Pero Harry se vió interrumpido, pues en ese momento, Emma, Ruppert y Daniel salían del aula para ver porque había cambiado radicalmente la película.

-Por qué cambiaron la película así? Siempre se ha hecho como se debe, siguiendo los guiones, no debieron de cambiarla ¬¬  
-A ver Emma, a mi no me dices que puedo o no hacer, que ni siquiera me representas bien, yo soy más bonita y no digo tantas tarugadas como tu ¬¬.  
-Y quién te crees tu que eres para decir que te interpreto a ti?  
-Pues soy la verdadera Hermione, no una copia barata de circo ¬¬  
-Ya Hermione, bájale a tus humos, que la chica está bien linda  
-Qué insinúas Ron ¬¬  
-Yo nada  
-Ya van a empezar u.u Bueno, ustedes 3 sigan como puedan con la película, que ya nos tenemos que ir…  
-Si, es mejor que se vayan, no quiero que nadie me vea juntándome con la persona a la que interpreto, se vayan a desilusionar al saber que yo soy más guapo que el verdadero Harry.  
-A ver Dan, cómo que más guapo que yo ¬¬ , no eres más que una copia barata que ni se sabe poner la cicatriz ¬¬  
-De qué hablas?  
-La cicatriz va más en medio de la frente, no encima del ojo derecho como tu te la pones ¬¬.  
-Son solo detalles ¬¬  
-A ver, déjense de pelear ustedes dos, necesitamos arreglar esto ya  
-No te quieras creer yo Emma, no te queda.  
-Por qué se pelean tanto en vez de tratar de arreglar esto?  
-Por qué hay que probar que somos mejores y más guapos que ustedes…  
-A ver señor Ruppert, la vanidad no vino hoy pero te mandó a ti verdad? Además, mi cabello es más rojo y original que el tuyo, y soy más alto que tu ¬¬.  
-BUENO YA! O nos vamos ya o qué, ya me harté de ver a estas copias baratas que se creen mucho solo porque son famosos, pero déjenlos  
-Si, huyan, sigan a su Hermione esa, saben que somos mejores.  
-A ver si te vas a prendiendo a callar Daniel ¬¬ -Hermione saca su varita y apunta con ella a el chico, quien se asusta y comienza a correr. –Petrificus Totalus! –Daniel cae inmóvil al piso.-No te apures, solo durará unos días ¬¬

Los 3 chicos salieron de la televisión muy indignados, y para su suerte salieron ya de sus tamaños originales, tal y como Hermione había predecido.

-Y ahora que hacemos Hermione?  
-Bueno, podemos buscar un libro para regresar, o podemos seguir esparciendo la protesta, ustedes decidan… -Pero la chica fue interrumpida, pues sin querer había pisado un libro abierto y cayó en el. Ya que Ron y Harry no querían perderla, la siguieron.

De vuelta en el libro, en la Sala de Menesteres

-Ya los he localizado!  
-Y donde están profesor.  
-Parece que no solo descubrieron como hacerse de tamaño normal, sino que además han entrado en otro libro.  
-Y cuál es Dumbledore, dígame y ahora mismo me los traigo.  
-Eso no será posible Minerva, no puedo dejarla que entre a ese libro, ya saldrán, y esperemos que ningún cuento haya sido mezclado hasta ahora. Mientras solo hay que asegurarnos de que están bien y ver hacia donde se dirigen ahora.  
-Bueno, me parece bien, por ahora iré a avisarles a los alumnos la verdad de lo que pasó.  
-Bien profesora, vaya.

La profesora McGonagall salió al gran comedor para informarles a todos lo que realmente sucedía, y que se apagaran esos rumores.

-Y eso es lo que realmente pasó –dijo la profesora terminando su relato.  
-Pero, que mal, yo me había ilusionado con la idea de que Potter al fin había muerto a manos de ese tiburón volador.  
-Que no era tiburón, era alga asesina, pero parece ser que no era cierto.  
-No, parece ser que entonces la tal Leticia no tortura gente.  
-Pues no se, Leticia suena a nombre de torturadora, lástima.

Los rumores se fueron apagando poco a poco, y después de un rato se dieron cuenta de que alguien más faltaba ahora.

-Alguien ha visto al alumno Draco Malfoy y a Crabbe y Goyle?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

Saludineeez..! Después de mil años sin actualizar aquí estoy u.

Disfrutenlo!


	4. La Reunión

Capítulo 4: La Reunión.

-El amo a sido muy bueno con nosotros tesoro!

-Si, pero debemos quitarle el precioso al amo, debemos llevarlo con ….

-Auch, creo que caí sobre un animalejo viscoso. Guiuuuuu!

-Hay Hermione, no hagas tanto escándalo por eso u.u

-A ver Ron, ya quiero verte cayendo en cosas viscosas sin decir nada ¬¬.

-De nuevo van a empezar u.u

-Amo! Amo, unos intrusos espías han venido!

-Oigan, yo conozco a este chiflado viscoso!

-Y quién es Harry? –Preguntó Ron intrigado al saber que si amigo conocía al ser.

-Es Golum, la cosa rara de el libro Señor de los Amigos!

-Es el Señor de los Anillos Harry, no de los amigos u.u

-Como sea Hermione, no te enojes, se me fue u.u

-Pero que hacen aquí? Con tanto grito atraerán a los orcos y la historia no es así ¬¬ -dijo el joven Sam levantando su pequeña espada. –Además, el señor Frodo debe descansar.

-Lo sentimos mucho, caímos aquí por error, no tardamos en salirnos.

-Si claro, y como planeas que hagamos eso Hermione?

-Pues como en todos los otros, yendo al final de la página y salirnos

-Ok ok, apretando el paso ¬¬ Antes de que les haga daño!

-Créeme Sam que nuestra magia te haría más daño –Dijo Harry con tono burlón. Luego dirigió la vista a Frodo y el anillo. –Bonito anillo, me gusta "Accio Anillo "

El anillo salió volando de el cuello de Frodo hasta la mano de Harry, quien se lo puso y desapareció.

-Harry?

-Aquí estoy Hermione –dijo este quitándose el anillo –Este anillo tiene poderes de teletransportarte a una dimensión con un ojo gigante O.O.

-Bueno, deja de jugar y vámonos!

-Calma Hermione, ahora salimos –dijo Ron que veía con envidia a su amigo y al anillo.

-No se llevaran al precioso!

Golum se lanzó contra Harry, pero estos salieron de libro antes de que el bicho viscoso los alcanzara. Harry no se volvió a poner el anillo, solo lo guardó, y al salir se sorprendieron al ver que había regresado de tamaño original y no se habían encogido por el libro.

-Que bien, nos quedamos grandes!

-No te emociones tanto Ron, aquí tampoco hay libros de Harry Potter u.u

-Ya encontraremos, ya verán chicos. Bueno, mejor vayamos a buscar uno a una biblioteca.

-Si Harry, buena idea. –dijo la chica saliendo de aquella habitación en la que habían aparecido.

Mientras tanto fuera del libro de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, en algún escritorio de un niño que se bajó a cenar

-Estás seguro de lo que estamos haciendo Draco?

-Si Draco, Goyle tiene razón en dudar al igual que yo, como sabemos que esto es seguro?

-A ver mis queridos amigos miedosos, si el tonto de Potter, la sangre sucia de Hermione y el mendigo de Ron pudieron hacerlo y salir con vida y rondar por ahí, nosotros también podemos, o que, creen que ellos son superiores? ¬¬

-No! Eso nunca –dijeron al unísono los 2 amigotes.

-Que bueno que me sigan entonces…

Los 3 sly comenzaron a caminar por el escritorio en busca de dos cosas, la primera era ver como se hacían grandes, y la segunda encontrar un libro abierto donde estuvieran Potter y sus amigos…

De vuelta con Harry, Hermione y Ron…

-Ron, deja de empujarme, se que le tienes miedo a los muggles, y que nos ven raro por nuestra vestimenta, pero ya párale.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero es que no quiero que me toquen ni nada, además parece que me quieren colgado en su pared…

-Ya Ron, ni que fueras tan valioso, además no son cazadores, y ellos solo ponen cabezas de animales.

-Y eso cómo lo sabes Harry?

-Recuerda cuantos años viví en el mundo muggle Ron, conozco muchas cosas de este.

-Bueno ya chicos, cada vez que dicen muggles nos miran más raro, y creo que así pronto alguien nos reconocerá, lo mejor es que lleguemos rápido a la librería.

Los 3 amigos apretaron el paso y llegaron a la primer librería que se encontraron, recibiendo miradas extrañadas del bibliotecario y de los compradores que estaban dentro.

Lo primero que notaron entre los estantes era el anuncio de que próximamente se estrenaba el libro de HP 6, lo cual alegró un poco a los chicos pues al fin harían cosas nuevas.

Comenzaron su búsqueda de un libro de HP, pero a Ron le llamo la atención un libro algo viejo que parecía tener varios cuentos dentro.

-Hey chicos, creen que aquí podamos ver lo que la caperuza y la dormilona hayan hecho en el cuento al que se cambiaron?

-Pues no se Ron, a ver ábrelo!

-No Ron, no lo hagas! Si lo haces…

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras, pues en ese momento los 3 fueron absorbidos por el libro…

De vuelta con Draco y sus torpes amigotes

-Mira Draco, es el libro de El Señor de los Anillos, y parece que la historia se reescribió aquí…

-Pero que dices Goyle, tu ni sabes leer…

Draco se acercó a aquel libro y comenzó a leer un pedazo que decía así: "De repente unos extraños llegaron a donde Frodo y Sam, y después de una pequeña discusión, los 3 extraños se fueron, pero uno de ellos levantó una extraña vara y se robó el anillo…"

-Así que Potter y sus amiguitos estuvieron aquí…

-Vez Draco, te dije que algo estaba raro aquí

-Si Goyle si, ahora entremos a este libro a ver que es lo que realmente pasa.

Los 3 entraron al libro del Señor de los Anillos.

Otra vez con Harry y ellos

-Ron ¬¬. Por qué tenías que abrir el libro? ¬¬

-Lo siento Hermione, no sabía que esto pasaría u.u

-Bueno, ya era hora de que llegaran los iniciadores de esto…

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron al oír sus nombres, y cuando examinaron mejor el lugar parecía que era una sala oscura y muchos personajes de cuentos se hallaban ahí.

-Este es el punto de reunión ya que es un libro de muchos cuentos –Dijo el mago Merlín.

-Supimos que ustedes organizaban una propuesta y nosotros queremos participar en ella –dijo la princesa Bella quien estaba harta de romper los hechizos del castillo.

-Si, estamos hartos de hacer lo mismo. Yo ya muero por ser grande y el estúpido cuento no me deja –dijo el niño Peter Pan –Además me choca llamarme Pan, ni que fuera comida ¬¬.

-Si, y nosotros, bueno, ya no tenemos migajas de pan para dejar, y nos hemos terminado de comer la casa de dulces –dijeron Hansel y Gretel.

-Y cómo es que se enteraron de la propuesta?

-Muy fácil joven maga. Los rumores correr rápidos en los libros, y más cuando son alterados como el de la caperucita roja, o el de la bella durmiente –dijo el rey Arturo.

-Wow, mi propuesta se esparció por todos lados!

-Ya Ron, que sin nosotros no te hubieras animado a hacerla ¬¬.

-Si Harry, pero yo la propuse.

-El punto es que estamos hartos de todo lo que nos pasa y tener que repetirlo, así que decidimos que todos cambiaremos de historias, y que les agradeceremos siempre a ustedes –dijo Simba, quién estaba harto de ver a su padre morir una y otra vez.

-Pues vale, me parece bien que sigan mi protesta!

Luego de esto, la reunión se dio por terminada y todos cambiaron lugares. Simba se mudó a la selva de Nunca Jamás; Peter fue a volar y crecer libremente por el bosque de la bruja, y a ayudar a esta a construir una nueva casa de dulces; Merlín y el rey Arturo se mudaron al palacio de Bella, quien se convirtió en reina en el lugar del rey Arturo y se llevó con ella a la Bestia para suplir a Merlín; por último Hansel y Gretel dejaron sus últimas migajas de pan para no perderse y llegaron a Nunca Jamás para volverse niños perdidos.

-Vaya que mi protesta tuvo éxito

De vuelta (si, otra vez) con Draco

-Señor Frodo, más intrusos!

-Calma Sam, de seguro son amigos de los otros 3, además, es mejor que se llevaran el anillo, solo nos hacía mal y ya viste que todo se paró por eso, podemos descansar y disfrutar.

-Así que lo que hizo Potter no les molestó? –dijo Draco algo decepcionado

-Claro que si, se llevó a mi tesoro ¬¬, quiero venganza, quiero sangre!

-Entonces ven con nosotros!

-No es mala idea Crabbe, te invitamos cosa viscosa a perseguir a Potter y así recuperas tu cosa –dijo el güero a Golum.

-Mi nombre es Golum!

Con su nuevo aliado, los 3 chicos salieron del libro en busca de Harry.

Mientras, en el castillo de Howarts

-Si, ahora parece que Draco y sus amigotes huyeron del libro también!

-Si, lo escuché también, dicen que se asustaron al ver el mundo y regresaron, pero de la vergüenza se esconden en el bosque.

-No, la verdad es que se los comió un gusano.

-Ah como les gusta inventar cosas, todos sabemos que esos cobardes de sly nunca salieron del libro, pero para hacerse "famita" arman todo este alboroto.

-SILENCIO! –El profesor Dumbledore calló a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el comedor –Debo informales que los jóvenes Draco, Crabbe y Goyle también abandonaron el libro, y algo grave está ocurriendo allá afuera, por lo que tendré que abandonar el libro. Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall se quedará a cargo, y si alguien más intenta salir del libro será expulsado de Howarts.

Luego de esto el director se marchó, dejando una nota para la profesora McGonagall en la sala de menesteres, pero por ahora ella no la leería, pues aún no iba para allá. Los rumores siguieron creciendo sobre que sería lo que pasaría afuera, pero nada grave sucedió ahí.


	5. La Venganza

Capítulo 5: La Venganza

-HERMIONE!

-Que quieres Ron?

-Me pisaste U¬¬ -Dijo Ron con enfado

-Lo siento U Hey, que cuarto tan raro este en el que aparecimos, no hay libros o.O

-Si, es raro, creo que mejor salimos de aquí no?

-Me parece buena idea Harry, pero si lo hacemos despertaremos a la joven que duerme y no podemos que nos descubra irrumpiendo en su cuarto…

-Buen punto Ron, mejor no hagamos eso u.u

-Yo solo decía u.u.

Los 3 amigos pensando como saldrían del cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido, pero no había manera posible más que regresar por el libro que vinieron, que fue lo que hicieron. Regresaron a ese libro y al salir aparecieron en una habitación vacía con un libro del señor de los anillos abierto

-Les dije que en algún momento tendrían que venir. Amigo Potter, traigo a un amigo que quiere que le devuelvas algo que le quitaste

-Malfoy? Que haces aquí? –Gritó Harry con una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa.

-Bueno, si sobrevives te cuento al rato que hago aquí Potter mientras te dejo con el –Dijo Malfoy con una cara burlona señalando a Golum.

-Devuélveme a mi tesoro ¬¬

-Y tu que haces aquí criatura –Exclamó Harry viendo a Golum con algo de asco y pena. –Mejor vete antes de que te lastime jajajaja

-Sucio ladrón de preciosos ¬¬ tendrás que morir por tu crimen! –gritó Golum mientras se abalanzaba contra Harry a quien de le cayó la varita.

-AYUDA!

-Ahora voy Harry, déjame leer este libro! –Decía Hermione mientras leía un libro que estaba tirado que contenía toda clase de hechizos raros. –A ver este…-Levantó la varita y dijo –Bubbles Matadoras!

De pronto la varita de Hermione comenzó a brillar y unas burbujas de jabón con dientes pintados salieron de la varita y se fueron con el aire.

-Eso no funcionó, probaré con este…-Hermione apuntó a Golum de nuevo y gritó –Evil Algas!

La varita de la chica comenzó a brillar de nuevo y de pronto un rayo verde salió al piso y dos algas crecieron y se comieron entre ellas.

-Estos hechizos ¬¬ . –La chica siguió leyendo y volvió a apuntar a Golum. –Este si no falla Hadsome Asesino!

De pronto yo# salí de la varita de Hermione con un brillo azul y con una daga en mano pero me asomé por la ventana y vi a Hilary Duff pasando así que salí corriendo a perseguirla.

-Ninguno funciona! ¬¬ -Gritó Hermione desesperada

-Ay Hermione, mira el título del libro, es "Hechizos que no sirven para nada y que nunca verás en Harry Potter Volumen 4". Por eso no sirven –Exclamó el pelirrojo con cara de Duh!

-Por Favor! AYUDENME YA! –Gritaba Harry todo desesperado pues Golum lo estaba dejando calvo y el estaba plantando muy buenas mordidas en la espalda mientras que Draco y sus amigotes se partían de risa.

-No se porque no hice esto antes –Dijo la chica al tiempo que apuntaba a Golum con su varita Petrificus Totalus!

El hechizo, como es clásico de Hermione, sale perfecto y Golum cae al piso como piedra, dejando con cara de enojo a los slytherins y con cara de triunfo a la chica.

-Pero no crean pequeños que esto ya acabo, si ahora se enfrentan a nosotros ¬¬ -Dijo Malfoy

-Y no podrán contra nosotros –Mencionó Crabbe.

-Porque somos más grande y fuertes ¬¬ -Dio con seguridad Goyle.

Luego los 3 apuntaron a los gryffindors y conjuraron un Expeliarmus dejándolos completamente desarmados.

-Eso no se vale –exclamó la niña ¬¬

-No importa, peleemos con puños –sugirió Ron

-Me encantaría romperle la cara a Malfoy a puñetazos ahora que lo mencionas –dijo Harry con una mirada de odio profundo a Malfoy.

-Inténtalo Potter, pero no vayas a salir llorando buscando a tu mamita muerta si? –dijo Malfoy con cara de satisfacción al ver que daba en el punto débil de Harry

-YA VERÁS MALDITO MALFOY! –Gritó Harry quien se abalanzó contra Malfoy y lo tiró al suelo para comenzar a golpearle duramente la cara.

-Harry detente, detrás de ti! –gritaba la chica desesperada al ver a su amigo perder el control y ver como los grandulones le llegaban por detrás.

-Qué dices Hermione? –Alcanzó a decir Harry antes de recibir un gran golpe en la espalda que lo derribo y lo dejó desmayado

-Su amiguito no saldrá de esta ¬¬ -Dijo Malfoy limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la nariz mientras que los otros dos slytherins cargaban a Harry –Nos veremos luego jajajaja

Y tras decir eso Draco, y sus amigotes entraron en un libro que había detrás llevándose a Harry y dejando a Hermione y Ron preocupados y solos en la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la Sala de Menesteres de el Howarts del libro

-Pero por qué me pide esto profesor? Cómo si no fuera suficiente con tener que mantener el orden dentro del colegio, del libro y de todo, además de tener que estar vigilando que nadie escape –Exclamaba la profesora McGonagall algo enfadada después de leer la nota que Dumbledore le había dejado. –Pero que me queda, tendré que hacerlo aunque no quiera u.u –Pero la profesora no pudo seguir la nota ya que unos alumnos comenzaron a alborotar afuera y tuvo que ir a poner orden.

En ese momento en un cuarto de lectura de una escuela que estaba cerrada

-Bueno, parece que no será fácil encontrarlos, pero espero que la profesora realice lo que le pedí para hacer esto algo más fácil, espero ningún desastre ocurra, se que Malfoy hará algo malo, lo conozco, solo espero que no se encuentre con Harry porque podrían provocar algo peor u.u –Pensaba el profesor Dumbledore mientras esperaba a que Minerva hiciera lo que el le había pedido.

Handsome guapo

# Yo el autor Rolando Treviño, también conocido como Cody o Hilboy xD


	6. Capturados

Capítulo 6: Capturados

-Y que vamos a hacer ahora? No podemos volver al libro sin Harry con nosotros, además quien sabe que cosas le vayan a hacer –exclamaba Hermione histérica mientras daba vueltas en la habitación.

-Podemos seguir a Malfoy, si tenemos suerte lo hallaremos y le podremos partir toda su ma…. –Pero Ron no pudo terminar la frase, pues se quedó con la boca abierta al descubrir que detrás de un escritorio comenzaban a salir 2 arañotas. –He….He……Hermione!!!!! Dos acromántulas!!!!!

Ron se puso todo rojo y comenzó a gritar como loco al ver como las arañas se acercaban, así que sin pensarlo más, tomó a Hermione de la mano y la jaló con el hacia el libro, con la esperanza de escapar de las arañas y de encontrar a Harry.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de Nueva York (si, esa que sale en la de "El Día Después de Mañana xD)

-Muy bien Harry, ahora si sufrirás como nunca, recibirás de vuelta todo lo que nos has hecho, y además jugaremos un poco con tus amigos jajaja, que te parece eso? –Dijo Malfoy a Harry mientras salía de un libro con expresión de triunfo y bula en su cara.

-No podrás Malfoy, ellos acabaran con tus planes, y ya verás que lograré escaparme ¬¬. –Exclamaba Harry, quien iba atado de pies y manos y era cargado por los grandulones de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Ohh vamos Potter, deja de decir tantas estupideces u.u, aburres –Y tras decir eso, el güero amordazó con un pañuelo a Harry para que dejara de hablar.

Salieron los 4 de la biblioteca caminando como si nada, aunque toda la gente los miraba con extrañes por sus extrañas ropas y porque llevaban cargando a un chavo atado, lo cual no era nada normal de verse todos los días.

Caminaron así durante varias horas, Harry no sabía a donde se dirigían, pero parecía que Malfoy si lo sabía, pues solo daba indicaciones de por donde ir y veía constantemente un mapa que traía consigo. Después de cruzar unas cuantas calles más, los 3 se detuvieron y dejaron caer a Harry en un callejón.

-A ver Potter, tienes que ser un buen niño si? Nos vas a esperar aquí sin moverte ni hacer ruidos en lo que volvemos, solo procura que no te vean, luego alguien te pueda secuestrar o violar jajajaja

Crabbe y Goyle rieron con Malfoy cuando este dijo aquel comentario, y luego comenzaron a poner pilas de bolsas de basura encima de Potter, quien fue totalmente inmovilizado por el hechizo "Petrificus Totalus" que Draco usó en el.

-No te apures Harry, llegaremos por la mañana.

Y tras decir eso, Draco y los otros dos salieron del callejón partidos de la risa, dieron vuelta a la izquierda y se perdieron de vista entre la gente.

De vuelta con Hermione y Ron

-Estás segura de que podemos salir?

-Vamos Ron, deja de preguntar eso y se un hombre, saldremos de el libro y apareceremos en otro lugar sin arañas u.u

-Me lo prometes Hermione?

-Si, te lo prometo, ahora vamos Uu.u

Ron y Hermione salieron de un libro titulado "La Eterna Oscuridad", apareciendo en una habitación que estaba solamente iluminada por un pequeño foco que se hallaba colgando en el centro de la extraña y polvorienta habitación.

Comenzaron a explorar el lugar, el cual parecía que no había sido usado en muchos años, pues estaba todo polvoriento, sucio y desordenado, sin mencionar que había moho por todos lados y tenía un olor a pescado podrido.

-Pero que diantres es este lugar? Apesta asqueroso –Se quejaba Hermione mientras se tapaba la nariz y buscaba una salida.

-Pues no tengo idea, pero por favor, salgamos rápido de aquí.

Los dos siguieron buscando una salida, pero en vano, pues por más extraño que pareciera, no parecía haber una forma de salir de aquel lugar.

Hermione trató de usar todos los hechizos que se le venían a la mente, y usó de todo para iluminar más el cuarto, pero ni así encontraba manera de salir, sabía que debía de haberla, sino no entraría aire, pero la cosa era que no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Así que estamos encerrados!!!???

-Calma Ron, estoy seguro de que podremos salir de aquí, y sino, pues regresamos al libro y ya u.u

Pero al decir esto, Hermione se percató de algo, el libro había desaparecido.

-Y el libro?!?!?!?

-No me hagas bromas así Hermione, tu lo debes de haber agarrado u.u

-Yo no agarré nada, tu me has visto, el libro desapareció solo OO

Ron no pudo soportar la noticia, la cual, combinada con el intenso olor a putrefacción y todo el polvo que hacían difícil respirar, hizo que se desmayara.

-Ron!!! RON!!!!!! DESPIERTA!!!! –Gritaba la chica desesperada mientras zangoloteaba a Ron sin control, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vió a una sombra moverse detrás de ella y oyó que una botella se caía. –Qui…quién anda ahí???

-Muajajajajajaja

Y después de oír esa risa, Hermione quedó petrificada y comenzó a convertirse en piedra al igual que Ron…

-Parece que todo salió como lo planeaste Draco

-Obviamente que mi plan funcionaría mi querido Goyle, no por nada Dumbledore lo mantenía tanto en secreto…

Y tras decir eso, Crabbe cargó a Ron y Goyle a Hermione y salieron de aquel cuarto quitando una ilusión que habían hecho aparecer en la puerta para que esta pareciese pared.

Mientras tanto en la casa de J.K.Rowling

-Muy bien, muchas gracias por su tiempo Miss Rowling

-De nada profesor, cuando quiera, ya sabe que esta es su casa.

Dumbledore salió de la casa de la autora de los libros de HP, cargando en su brazo izquierdo un libro muy raro y gordo, y en su lado derecho su varita. Siguió caminando un rato cuando sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

-Ohh no! Lo han hecho, lo usaron, debo de hacer algo rápido, solo ruego porque la profesora McGonagall no tarde ya mucho en hacer lo que el pedí….

De vuelta al callejón donde se hallaba Harry

-Bueno, desentiérrenlo de entre la basura y tráiganlo, solo faltan unos minutos para el amanecer y preferiría que nadie nos viera…

-A la orden Draco –Dijo Crabbe, quien quitó toda la basura y alzó a Harry

-Bueno, vámonos ya –Dijo Malfoy asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en la calle y luego lanzando al aire un extraño libro de color negro, el cual expedía un aura negra alrededor, y este se abrió en el aire y los tragó, para luego cerrarse y desaparecer…

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala de menesteres del castillo de Howarts dentro del libro…

-Vaya ese Dumbledore, sabe que no es nada fácil controlar a estos mocosos y de pilón me pone a hacer trabajos extras u.u.

Minerva había vuelto a donde se encontraba la nota de Dumbledore y la leyó cuidadosamente, al terminar de leerla se quedó pensativa, luego colocó la nota en una mesa y se dejó caer sobre la silla

-Y como espera él que yo haga esto en tan corto tiempo??? Es imposible!!!

Sin embargo, la profesora sabía que debía actuar en seguida, pues las consecuencias podían ser más desastrosas que incluso el retorno de Lord Voldemort.


	7. Los dos libros

Capítulo 7: Los 2 libros:

Harry abrió los ojos al percibir la luz del día, sin embargo, sentía algo de frío en el pecho, y además se sentía rígido. Abrió los ojos por completo y pronto recordó todo lo que le había pasado.

-Pero que…. Dónde estoy? –Exclamó el chico totalmente confundido

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Pronto notó que estaba pegado a la pared, y literalmente se hallaba así, pues sus manos y pies estaban convertidos en piedra y parecía que se habían vuelto parte de la pared, y se encontraba solo en sus boxers, pero eso no era todo, además en el centro del pecho tenía la marca tenebrosa dibujada con alguna especia de pintura brillante.

-Qué está pasando?!?!?!?!?

-Veo que ya despertaste Potter

-Que quieres Malfoy??? Porque haces esto?

-Muy sencillo querido Harry, pronto lo entenderás, por ahora me gustaba más cuando estabas calladito… Goyle, Crabbe, amordácenlo de nuevo…

-Déjame ir Ma….. –Pero su frase no fue completada pues un pañuelo entró en su boca dejándole sin habla.

-Así me gusta más –Dijo el chico rubio mientras leía unos pergaminos que traía con el –Por cierto Potter, aquí también están tus amiguitos –Dijo señalando a la derecha de donde Harry estaba, en donde se hallaba Ron, en la misma situación que Harry y con otra marca tenebrosa dibujada. –Y la sangre sucia está a tu izquierda Potter…

Harry volteo a ver a Ron, quien estaba pegado a la pared, sus manos y pies estaban convertidos en piedra al igual que los suyos, pero lo demás de su cuerpo estaba normal, aunque este estaba completamente dormido. Luego volteó a la derecha y abrió los ojos enormes de sorpresa al ver a Hermione totalmente convertida en piedra.

Haría trató de gritar, pero el pañuelo en su boca no se lo permitía

-Bueno, es hora de iniciar el rito de convocación. Primero choquemos que tengamos todos los ingredientes: Una sangre sucia convertida en piedra, listo; un perdedor sangre limpia –Dice el güero volteando a ver a Ron- y un idiota con marcas en la cara –Dice señalando a Harry- incrustados hasta la cintura en piedra, listos –Y al decir esto, Malfoy chasquea los dedos y las piernas de Harry y Ron se hacen de piedra hasta la cintura y comienzan a hundirse en la pared quedando que sus manos y piernas, y solo dejando el pecho, los brazos y la cabeza fuera de la pared.

-Draco, no te falta hacer el círculo de convocación en el centro?

-Calma Goyle, calma. Hay que ser pacientes, aún no es tiempo de iniciar el ritual aún, así que por mientras pon a dormir a nuestro invitado de nuevo quieres?

-Claro

Y tras decir eso, Goyle se acercó a Harry, y aprovechándose de que no se podía mover, le dio un golpazo en el abdomen y otro en el pecho para sofocarlo y luego desmayarlo

-Así me gusta Goyle, ahora a esperar…

Mientras tanto en Howarts

-Mira nada más lo que has hecho bicho malo ¬.¬ -decía una chica de Slytherin de pelo castaño y largo, que caminaba a paso veloz y muy enfadada por el pasillo del 7° piso.

-Pero Mana, fue sin querer u.u, yo solo trataba de hacer el vaso de agua de jamaica más grande del mundo TT. –Decía otro chico, este de la casa Gryffindor, de cabello café ligeramente largo y peinado a picos y de ojos azul intenso.

-Y mira nada más el desastre que causaste U¬.¬. Casi haces que nos corran a los dos, y peor aún, desperdiciaste miles de litros de agua!!!!!

-Pensé que era peor que nos expulsaran…

-Pues no, y ahora por eso tendrás tu castigo u.ú. No creas que te escapas de está así como así, sufrirás tu debido castigo

De repente el chico que iba siguiendo a la chica se frena en seco y hace cara de total terror mientras comienza a ponerse de rodillas y rogar…

-Por favor Mana, te lo ruego!!! BOTE NO!!!!! POR FAVOR!!!! No quiero bote!!!! –decía el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya no seas dramático Cody, como te encanta hacer drama u.ú, pero no importa cuanto insistas, tu te ganaste tu castigo solo ¬¬

-Pero Mana, mi contrato dice que…

-Tu contrato lo hice yo y me lo se mejor que tu, y dice que yo si puedo maltratarte!

-Pero Mana!!! TT Ten piedad de un pobre inocente chico que tiene una gran vida por delante.

-No Cody no, ya te di muchas desas, bote es lo que te mereces –decía la chica mientras sacaba un bote de uno de sus bolsillos –y si te resistes no querrás saber lo que le pasará a tu peluche de Hilary -o-

-A mi peluche no le hagas nada please

-Entonces al bote ¬¬

-Ya voy ya voy T.T

Justo cuando aquel chico se disponía a entrar al bote, una puerta que no habían visto antes se abre de repente y de ella sale la profesora McGonagall, quien se quedó viendo entrañada la escena y se acercó al ver a que casas pertenecían.

-Hay algún problema alumnos?

-Es que profesora, mire a Mana…

-No, no pasa nada –dice la chica dándole un codazo en las costillas a Cody

-Está seguro Cody??? No quiero ver a ningún alumno de mi casa metido en problemas…

-Si si, no pasa nada… -dijo el gryffin con tono bajo.

-Muy bien, entonces me retiro…

Tras eso la profesora se perdió de vista por el pasillo, dejando a los dos alumnos frente a aquella puerta, que ahora que se fijaban bien, era la puerta de la sala de los menesteres

-Pero que andaría haciendo la profesora ahí?

-No se y no me importa, tu te vas directo al bote -o-

-TT

Y tras eso Cody encogió de repente y fue metido por Mana al bote.

Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros de la mansión de J. K. Rowling

-Parece que no tengo mucho tiempo, es mejor que me apresure –pensaba Dumbledore mientras caminaba a toda prisa atravesando un extraño bosque y aún cargando el extraño libro ese. –Solo espero que Harry, Ron y Hermione sean lo suficientemente suertudos y precavidos como para lograr evitar caer en la trampa de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle durante un rato más…quien sabe que haría ese Malfoy si consigue hacer el ritual…

De vuelta en el castillo de Howarts

-Hey Parvati, has visto a Cody???

-No Neville, nadie lo ha visto desde le incidente con el agua… pero para que lo quieres?

-Bueno, ya que Harry y ellos están desaparecidos, pensé que el podría ayudarme, además de que quería hablar con el sobre algo…

-Pues no Neville, lo siento, pero porque no vas y le preguntas a Mana? Ya vez que después de lo del agua salieron los dos juntos a la dirección, tal vez ella vio a donde se fue…

-Pues sino queda de otra…. Pero realmente preferiría evitar hablar con ella… me da miedo u.u

-Porque no le pides a Enya que te acompañe?

-No sería mala idea, pero si mal no recuerdo ella está en Hogsmeade… así que tendré que ir solo…

Neville salió de la sala común y fue a buscar a Cody. Buscó durante casi 2 horas sin éxito alguno, y tampoco había cruzado caminos con Mana, lo cual le parecía algo relajante, pero igual sabía que si no encontraba al chico tendría que buscarla a ella.

Siguió buscando unos minutos más hasta que tropezó en el camino con Estarmax, un sly que tenía un gran odio por los Gryffindor y que le gustaba molestar

-Que buscas Longbottom, se te perdió de nuevo tu rana xD?

-No, e…estaba buscando a..a… Ma...a Mana…

-Porque tartamudeas? Jajaja, no entiendo como eligen gente tan cobarde para la casa de Gryffindor, eso solo sigue comprobando mi teoría de que el título de valientes es más que puras patrañas xD.

-Tu…tu…no la…la has visto?...

-No, y si la hubiera visto no te diría donde -o-

-Bueno….me...me voy

Y justo cuando Neville se disponía a partir, desde el otro extremo del pasillo se oye el grito de una chica enfadada que iba dando zancadas

-Ahí estabas Tarmi ¬.¬. Te llevo buscando una eternidad y al fin te encuentro ¬¬

-Que…que pasa Mana ?

-Cómo que qué pasa U¬.¬? Bien lo sabes Tarmi, no trates de hacerte el inteligente ¬¬, pero ahora si, estoy enfadada y te pasaste de la raya, y no me importa que digas que le hice caso a Cody, ahora si te vas al bote ¬¬

-Ma…Mana??? Ha…has visto… a…a ….a Cody?

-A ti que te importa si lo he visto o no Longbottom ¬¬? Piérdete si no quieres sufrir algo feo ¬¬

-Si..si…ya me voy…..

Y Neville sale corriendo seguido de Estarmax, quien es agarrado de la túnica por Mana y jalado de regreso.

-Tu no creas que te escapas ¬¬

-Pero si yo no hice nada TT

-No hiciste nada U¬.¬??? Nada más me enteré de que toda el agua que desperdició Cody fue porque tu le echaste a perder su experimento para molestarlo ¬¬

-Y…y quien te dijo esa mentirota ?

-U¬.¬, al bote ¬¬

Mana saca de nuevo otro bote de esos irrompibles y anti-hechizos y lo abre, al instante Estarmax comienza a hacerse pequeño y es absorbido por el bote, luego Mana lo cierra y lo mete a uno de sus bolsillos.

-Y ninguno de los dos va a salir de ahí hasta nuevo aviso ¬¬ -Dijo dirigiéndose a los dos botes que tenía en los bolsillos, uno que estaba lleno hasta la mitad de agua y el otro en el que Estarmax estaba haciendo de todo por tratar de romperlo –Y ya deja de llorar Cody -o-, que no pienso abrir el bote para sacar el agua y te vas a morir ahogado u.ú

Mana salió caminando en dirección a los terrenos de Howarts, y justo cuando estaba punto de llegar a la entrada se topó con la profesora McGonagall.

-Señorita Kirishima! Espere un momento por favor.

-Que desea profesora u.ú?

-Solo deseo saber si usted ha visto al alumno Cody, lo llevo buscando un rato y no aparece por ningún lado, y recordé que ustedes dos estuvieron juntos en los pasillos de arriba.

-Pues no, nos separamos y no lo he vuelto a ver -o-

-Bueno, gracias por su tiempo, solo espero que no se haya metido de nuevo con otro sly…

Y tras eso la profesora desapareció, dejando a Mana el camino libre. Esta siguió su camino y salió a los terrenos hasta reunirse con Pansy Parkinson.

-Hey Pansy, has visto a Draco últimamente?

-No, se rumora que ella también escapó del castillo…

-Vaya, lo quería para que me devolviera mi kit de tortura ya que lo ocupo para castigar a dos de mis bichos u.u

-Pues creo que se lo ha llevado…

-Ya se las verá conmigo cuando lo vea ¬¬…. Pero bueno, gracias -o-

Y tras eso Mana regresó al castillo…

De nuevo con Dumbledore

-Aquí es…si si…aquí es el lugar –decía Dumbledore cuando llego a un pequeño lago en el centro de aquel bosque -Será mejor empezar de inmediato…

Dumbledore hizo unos cuantos movimientos de varita y el agua comenzó a brillar, después colocó el libro en el agua y este comenzó a flotar hacia el centro. Cuando este llegó Dumbledore alzó su varita

-No permitiré el uso del libro negro!!! –Apuntó con su varita al libro y comenzó a recitar un conjuro extraño, al terminar, el libro se había tornado de color blanco y había comenzado a brillar, y en toda el agua se había dibujado un extraño círculo son muchos símbolos que giraban. –Ahora es tiempo de terminar esto…

En eso el libro comenzó a levitar y a despedir un intenso brillo y….

En ese mismo instante, donde se hallaba Draco

-Es ahora, lo está haciendo, es hora de comenzar!!!! Muajajajajaja

* * *

Después de años sin actualizar les traigo dos capítulos más sobre esta brillante y graciosa protesta creada por mi amigo Rolando Treviño.. yo sólo les traigo lo que él ha hecho ya que no tiene cuenta. Espero lo disfruten y lamento la tardanza.

Besitos nn


End file.
